Naruto's Unknown Sister and other odd relations
by MasterNeffa
Summary: Hehe. I know what you're thinking. But even I know the real Jinchuuriki in the series. I made up Tetsude and my friend made another character coming later on.
1. Tetsude

My Naruto Story

By TetsudeYashaUsumaki (sorry 4 the username typo)

She ran through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. Upon her back she carried a small knapsack. Her long, golden hair came down her back like a horse's mane. Her black pants, yellow halter top, and black vest were drenched in sweat. She wore a blue headband with a metal plate on it. On this metal plate, there was what looked like a plus sign.

When she was stopped at the gate to the village, she explained her mission. Those guards had let her pass, but when she got to the Hokage's place, the guards asked her for personal identification.

"I'd love to stick and chat with you about how long it took me to get here, but I have several messages to deliver to the Hokage." The young lady responded. "Besides, if I told you I'd have to kill you."

"You can't go in unless we get some sort of recognition." The guards obviously were persistent…

The young lady sighed. "Alright. Fine. My name is Tetsude. I came from the Sun Village. I am here to deliver an important message to the Hokage in this village. My occupation is a Sensei, even though I look like I'm 17."

The guards shrugged and opened the doors. "Go in then."

Tetsude was panting by the time she got to the Hokage's office. "I swear… this building looked… smaller from the outside," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Tetsude heard voices coming from behind the door. "For God's sake, Kakashi! Why must you do a stupid thing like that! You shouldn't be…"

Tetsude opened the door. "I am sorry for barging in on you like this, mistress, but I have an urgent matter to discuss."

The Hokage stepped forward. "I see you have come a long way, Sun Nin. Please have a seat…. And call me Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi was a tall man who wore a mask over his left eye, leaving his right eye open to the public to view. It was a beautiful blue. His spiky silver hair added to the effect.

After Kakashi was dismissed, Tsunade listened to Tetsude about her life and why she was there in the first place. Then came her mission.

"I came here in search of my family heritage. I am certain this is the origin, from what I've been told."

Tetsude pulled out a bright purple fan. "This was given to me by my mother when she left me. There might be a keyhole somewhere in this room, so I've heard."

Tsunade and Tetsude started taking books and scrolls off the shelves. It didn't take long to realize where it was. Tsunade remembered a panel under her desk with an ancient code on it. She took the fan and placed it in a slot in the panel.

Tetsude spoke words unfamiliar to any human being. "Noque Mindesu, Rubir Komore!"

Tetsude lowered herself into the small, dingy room. She bumped into a table where a scroll lay untouched for what looked like several years.

Tsunade lifted Tetsude out of the room. "What does it say?"

Tetsude smiled. "My family tree signifies that there is one member of my family I haven't met yet."

Tsunade took the scroll out of Tetsude's hands. "Who?"

In fine, bolded print was a name. Naruto Usumaki.


	2. Meeting Naruto

Naruto had been practicing his techniques for several days in a row. Every now and then, he would go into the field and use the few trees there were as target practice. At least it was better than spending an entire day watching Jiraya stare through his peeping hole in the women's sauna.

He now came out to the field every day. His record (as he put it) was about 70 hits out of 100 attempts. But he knew he had to train harder in order to beat Sasuke's record.

He kept his cool and prepared to maul the trees once more……

And then something whisked past his ear. He looked around to locate the projectile that had almost killed him. His eyes rested on a kunai knife about 3 meters away. When he picked it up he saw what looked like a note attached to it…..

And it turned out to be a note. It read:

I want to talk. I need to know you better. Meet me at the ramen shop at 8 o' clock.

Naruto was puzzled as he walked through the dimly lit streets of the village. He knew it wasn't Kakashi. He already had an argument with him today. And it couldn't be Sakura because she liked Sasuke. It can't be Shikamaru- he was on a mission. Who was this person to invite him to the ramen shop anyway???

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a blonde girl staring at him from the other end of the street. She was tall and muscular, but thin at the same time. He didn't know her from any of his previous missions, but something was very suspicious about her. As if she was hiding something from him.

"Hi. You must be Naruto. Sorry for not explaining earlier, but I was meeting up with a couple of people from a mission I took part of a while back. My name is Tetsude Yasha."

"Yasha? As in demon?" Naruto was a little shocked.

"Oh, Naruto, relax!" Tetsude said with a laugh. "I get that ALL the time!"

Naruto felt safer than he had before he met this girl. He wondered if she was a distant admirer…

"Hey!" Tetsude was extremely happy right now. "Do you want to see who can eat more ramen?"

"Would I!" Naruto ran to the shop as fast as he could.

The shopkeeper cried out, "Hey! What's this here? Naruto Uzumaki has a date?"

By the time they were finished, Naruto had eaten five bowls while Tetsude came to a whopping nine. Naruto reached into his pocket to get his coin sock, but Tetsude shoved his arm gently and said, "I'll pay. This was my invitation, anyway."

Hinata was spying on Naruto the entire day and was tracking his every movement, word and emotion he made. But when she saw Naruto with this girl, she started smearing the notes with her tears. "I knew it! The way to a boy's heart is through his stomach! Oh, why didn't I know that sooner???"

Kiba was asleep in his room when he heard soft wailing from his window. He saw Hinata crying on the roof. Kiba put on his jacket and woke Akamaru.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Look at that." Hinata answered.

Kiba followed Hinata's gaze to where Naruto and a foreign girl were walking along the path to the old practice area in the middle of a small forest.

"Let's follow them, Hinata"


End file.
